All Dead
by Kenderlyn
Summary: Songfic, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL THE SERIES, as well as some references to plot points brought up in Dramatic Precious and Gluhen. only canon relationships.


All Dead, All Dead. Kenderlyn 

Just a short piece coming from Vanilla Coke and Queen. Morbid.   
  
I do not own Wieß Kreuz, or the song 'All Dead All Dead' which was written by Brian May of Queen. - worship of the Gods of Music is compulsory, please face south for the worship of the guitar deity. ^_~ (then east for the backing vocals...)   
  
Warning: Be warned, there is NO YAOI... All pairings mentioned come direct from the series. (I'm really sorry folks!) And there will be major spoilers for 'Kapital'. I haven't seen the Ova's or Dramatic Precious, but I have heard some things from exposure on the net, and there may be some references to things I've heard about them. Not a major spoiler alert, but just a warning if you know nothing about them.

  
  
_She came without a farthing  
A babe without a name  
So much ado about nothing  
Is what she'd try to say  
So much ado my lover  
So many games we played  
Through ev'ry fleeted summer  
Through ev'ry precious day_   
  
She's dead. Twice over. And she died loving another. Takatori Masafumi. The son of the man ultimately connected to her first death. But now that I think about it... the same thing happened to Maki, didn't it? Shot down at the mouth of an alley, only to reappear later, at a time that causes more pain to me. Maki... so much like Asuka, but... I remember her smile too. She was so young really. She called me 'niichan', older brother. Older brother. Some older brother I was, I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect Asuka, and I killed Neu. A failure. That's what I am. And now... I used to vow that I protected women. Now I'm the one they need to be protected from. What is wrong with me? Have I become Japan's answer to the 'Boston strangler'? It isn't a pleasant thought.  
I am...   
  
_All dead, all dead  
All the dreams we had  
And I wonder why I still live on  
All dead, all dead  
All alone I'm spared  
My sweeter half instead  
All dead and gone all dead_   
  
It was all him. I still don't like to believe it. I always thought he died, trying to help me. Instead he was the one to do it all. And I killed him. I killed the others too. No. I didn't kill them, it was all fake. But still, I was going to kill the others. And I had no idea it was set up. What does that say about me? I killed Kase. I killed Aya - or I thought I did - I've killed so many others. I enjoy the kill now like I never did before. I have begun to look forward to missions, lusting for the sight, smell and taste of blood. Have I become Farfarello? I hate the idea, but is it too late for me to change back to who I was?  
I am...   
  
_All dead, all dead  
At the rainbow's end  
And still I hear her own sweet song  
All dead, all dead  
Take me back again  
You know my little friend's  
All dead and gone_   
  
They killed you. But in a way it was still my fault. Maybe I should have listened when he said to leave you alone, then he wouldn't have brought you into things, you'd still be alive. But then... haw would you have taken it? All the things that happened after you died. The way we were hunted, your beloved papa dying, the things coming out in the press about his depravities, the press would have hounded you. It is hard to think it, but still... maybe Farfarello did you a favour when he pulled the trigger. At least you never knew what a monster your father really was. At least you didn't have to live with the knowledge that he had ruined so many lives. Am I just as bad for thinking that? I don't know, Ouka, but although I cannot forgive Schuldich for forcing events in the park that night, I don't truly hate them for your death.  
I am...   
  
_Her ways are always with me  
I wander all the while  
But please you must forgive me  
I am old but still a child_   
  
I feel lost. She's not dead, but she may as well be. I can't be near her. But... at least she lives. But she so nearly didn't. Farfarello... he is crazed. I don't know really how he hasn't managed to kill us all in our sleep. But Schuldich did warn me about getting to close to you. Tot...  
I am...   
  
_All dead, all dead  
But I should not grieve  
In time it comes to everyone  
All dead, all dead  
But in hope I breathe  
Of course I don't believe  
You're dead and gone_   
  
"Aya! How are you?"  
"I'm fine Sakura, you?"  
"Just fine! Need any help?"  
"Not really, it's not too busy here today."  
"Oh, OK then. But still... anyway, still nothing about Ay-I mean, Ran-San?"  
"No, Nothing, not even a body to say 'yes he's dead'. I hate this not knowing."  
"I can understand that. How about when you close up we get some milkshakes from that new cafe down the road?"  
"That sounds great! Do they make chocolate-banana-caramel milkshakes?"  
"You won't know unless you ask!"  
"Ok then!"  
  
**It has been so long since my brother and his friends vanished into the sea. Still no sign of their bodies. Sakura thinks they may still be alive.  
I am...**   
  
A failure. Crazed. Coping. Alone.   
  
**Not sure...**   
  
_All dead and gone..._   
  
-end-   



End file.
